1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for charging a battery of a first mobile device from a battery of a second mobile device without causing damage to these devices due to an overcurrent.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, are gaining in popularity with consumers. Mobile devices are not completely reliant on an electrical outlet for operation. At times, mobile devices operate using power from a battery. This allows a user to use the mobile device without being restricted to the proximity of an electrical outlet. This aspect of mobile devices is attractive, as users can operate their mobile devices while they travel and are not bound to a single location.
Unfortunately, the inevitable problem with mobile devices, the battery runs out of power. When this occurs, the user is unable to operate their mobile device until the user has the opportunity to connect the mobile device to an electrical outlet through a charger. This aspect of mobile devices can be quite frustrating for users. This frustration is amplified by the increase in dependence of users on their mobile devices. Accordingly, if a mobile device will not operate due to a low battery, the productivity of an individual using the mobile device may cease or be compromised. Additional features are now being incorporated into mobile devices. For instance, mobile devices may have internet browsers, email capabilities, video games, and other software and telecommunication applications. Accordingly, these applications can run down the battery of the mobile device and the problem of a disabled mobile device due to low battery becomes more prevalent.